1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of stamping machine, which has both a male-die and a female-die oppositions and stamping out a sheet and making a fold-line on the sheet at once, in which mounting a face plate on a female-die.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when a paperboard box (an box body) is made as shown in FIG. 10, stamp out a sheet 28 by Thomson blade (stamp-blade) 26 on a male-die (blank-die) 22 and make a valley fold-line 30 on the sheet 28 by rule-blade 25 on the blank-die 22 at once, and form a blank (stamped sheet) 29, and then bend the blank 29 along the fold-line 30 on it to making for an box body.
Prior art as a blank-die 22 used for stamping a sheet 28 is laser cutting on a block-board and making a slit for Thomson blade as a belt shape according to outline for unfolded box body and also making a slit for rule-blade as a belt shape according to fold-line for unfolded box body, and then fitting the Thomson blade 26 in the slit and also fitting the rule-blade 25 which height is lower than the Thomson blade 26 in the slit, and then making the blank-die 22 in general.
As a stamping process insert a sheet 28 between the blank-die 22 set on the upper side of the stamping machine and the cutting-plate (female-die) 21 set on the lower side of the stamping machine, and the cutting-plate 21 up and then down, and then stamping out the sheet 28 so that blank (stamped sheet) 29 is cut on the given shape by the Thomson blade 26 and also a lot of fold-line 30 are on it by the rule-blade 25 at once. In the next, bend the blank 29 along the fold-line 30 on it and make a box body.
For above structure, it is necessary addition a counter part (says face-cutting) on the cutting-plate 21, for which support to rule a fold-line 30 accurately and prevent to break up on the surface of the fold-line 30.
In recent years, a face plate which has pressure-sensitive adhesive on it back and can be post and peel repeatedly are invented, and the face plate such a leaf so called “face film sheet 17” or “CAD-plate 15”, and the plate 15 (17) is adhered to a cutting-plate 21 by it pressure-sensitive adhesive. Because, the plate 15 (17) is not only generally using but also economically use.
For above a face film sheet 17 is making next procedure. Uses the CAD data to making a blank-die 22 and draw the unfolded box body on a film sheet 18, and fix a tape on the rule-blade 25 position corresponding line and make a counter part that seems smooth ridge line and trapezoid viewed from the side, and then cut off the part which Thomson blade 26 touches (see FIG. 8). Also for above a CAD-plate 15 is making next procedure. Uses the CAD data to making a blank-die 22 and draw the unfolded box body on such a Bakelite board (Bakelite is a trademark) 16, and put a groove the rule-blade 25 position corresponding line and make a counter part, and then cut off the part which Thomson blade 26 touches (see FIG. 7).
The method of mounting a face plate on a female-die for stamping machine and positioning-jig disclosed in the prior art JP3429828B2, for example.
[Patent Document 1] JP3429828B2
Prior art as a method of mounting a face plate such as a face film sheet 17 (or a CAD-plate 15) on a cutting-plate 21 for stamping machine is making next procedure. Pull out a blank-die 22 for stamping machine, and set a set-tool on a face film sheet 17, and then set the face film sheet 17 on a rule-blade 25, and push back the blank-die 22 for stamping machine. After that a cutting-plate 21 up and then down, and then moved the face film sheet 17 on the cutting-plate 21 and adhered. On the other way, pull out a blank-die 22 for stamping machine, and make a set-pin on the blank-die 22, and then set a CAD-plate 15 with set-holes inserted that the set-pins, and push back the blank-die 22 for stamping machine. After that a cutting-plate 21 up and then down, and then moved the CAD-plate 15 on the cutting-plate 21 and adhered (see FIG. 9). A face film sheet 17 (or a CAD-plate 15) is shows the symbol 34 in FIG. 9.
However, in the above method by using the set-tool such as the set-hole and the set-pin, the face film sheet 17 (or a CAD-plate 15) is hang under their own weight (see symbol 34 in FIG. 9). Therefore, when push back the blank-die 22 for stamping machine, the accident happened with the face film sheet 17 (or a CAD-plate 15) being caught on a chain guide of stamping machine, so that the face film sheet 17 (or a CAD-plate 15) came off, and quit difficult to move the face film sheet 17 (or a CAD-plate 15) on the cutting-plate 21 and adhered (see FIG. 9).
In addition, patent document 1 (JP3429828B2) is about a method of mounting a face plate on a female-die for stamping machine and positioning-jig, and it is not described in regard to mounting the face film sheet 17 (or a CAD-plate 15) on the stamping machine. Prior art shows as a method of alignment with blank-die 22 and cutting-plate 21 that is inserted guide-pin on the cutting-plate 21 the guide-hole on the blank-die 22.
The present invention has been proposed in view of the conventional actual situation, and the object thereof is to provide a method of mounting a face plate on a female-die for stamping machine, stamping out a sheet and making a fold-line on the sheet at once, and a positioning-jig used to mount the face plate on the female-die, wherein no accident with a face plate being caught on the chain when push back the blank-die for stamping machine, and mounted a face plate with high accuracy.